Goodbye cruel world
by Smargden
Summary: Harry hade - well not the best time at Nr 4. And if things go to hell and you are corned - you are at point to do wonder - as did Harry. It starts with little background - and pick up at Ministry trial. only Harry stayed at Nr 4 untill Mr Wesly take Harry to the ministry
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye cruel world**

This story begins when Harry called for his trial after Dementorincidenten.

Editing dates swedish veresion: 2009-05-06; 2009-12-26; 2010-07-18; 2010-11-22; 2011-02-16; 2011-06-09; 2012-03-10; 2012-11-02; 2014-01-04; 2014-08-19; 2014-12-06; 2015-10-16; 2015-12-28;

2017-07-12 and now try to make english of it - that is including small editing.

 **Chapter 1 Introduction:**

Long time before his close call with the dementors at summer after his 4'th year at Hogwarts and his summon to to the ministry for that, Harry had done things he found out he was alone to be able to surreptitiously. Harry had at a young age already developed some abilities, and his confidence other people had disappeared because of too many disappointments in his upbringing, and this just signalized bad intentions from someone in the ministry.

The abilities Harry learned early in his life included the ability to hide his knowledge, as even a slip of hint that he was able to do _freek things_ was indeed highway to be in the cupboard hungry and in pain. While he was locked in the closet and hunger had reached the threshold to where you can kill something, or someone, to eat, Harry had forced his fingers and hands through the narrow slit that was in the small vent for light and air at the door.

His ability to do hand and arm sufficiently narrow and thin, and to be bent so that he could push aside the slider, giving him access to the pantry and refrigerator. Of course, he also had to relock the door behind him when he was back in. He knew what would happen otherwise.

That was one of the abilities Harry had developed the ability to stretch his body to incredible levels. Moreover, he had learned how he could change his appearance, it was actually added bonus to the same ability.

He had carefully thought about how he suddenly could be on the roof of the school having tried to escape Dudley. It led to his ability to suddenly be somewhere else in a blink of an eye.

But since he had not been able to learn how it was done, he broke down everything he had done in detail, it was then he discovered that he could pass through solid objects, if he took it very slowly, because it was what he really had done, partly in each case, being able to move himself out from closed rooms.

Even before he got the letter from Hogwarts, he could stretch the body to come out even if the escape route was small as a rat hole, or slowly move through solid walls or doors. He could also move huge distances in an instant, whether he was trapped or not. Naturally, the skills he had learned, he had to be extremely secretive about.

Would he be a magic school, he would learn more things there, he reckoned that when he learned those things where, not before that he could show them he had already learned, but until then, it would be his own secret.

Just as it was with his ability to change the appearance. It had started with his hair had grown out of the night, after he began, secretly of course, practice to control the ability to change hair length and color, and gradually he became bolder, and with it he changed both the face - and body shape. In the plan he hold, it would be invaluable to have the ability of his pursuers did not know that he could change his appearance.

He had begun planning his escape from the Dursley's long before his Hogwarts Letter found him, but the presentation of the magic world made his plans to do a runner delayed. He had expected to stage their summer plans, when he would turn thirteen. Then he would have sufficient capacity to cope if he simultaneously changed this appearance to be slightly older, however, the magic of the world, and not least his vault at Gringotts gave new opportunities and concerns. Therefore, he must first learn enough about the world too.

At first he thought all the problems were solved. Hagrid had shown him sincere friendship. It was the first time he had ever felt the heat from anyone else. Always before all he had met felt cold.

Well, he quickly learned that there was even _frostier_ people in the magic world than those he had previously met. He also met a new feeling, he was forced to begin to re-evaluate how he experienced people. Before, there had been only two types of cold he experienced from the people around him.

But even before he had experienced first night at Hogwarts, he had met the new feelings. The people were magic users, therefore they also radiated more sense of themselves. He had already noticed that when he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron slandered time, but as all was new to him he did not notes.

After four years at Hogwarts, he had pretty good idea of what he knew of the people around him. Falsehood, was the most difficult to interpret. Ronald Weasley spoke as if he was the best friend ever - but it felt false, he had no other name for it.

Draco Malfoy, _wonder,_ perhaps on the verge of respectfulness was one of the feelings he had radiated, as his manner was, well, it was. However, there was also a sincere hatred, he had early learned to recognize, but he could also sense a kind of _fear_ in what young Draco radiated.

But - most others were simply empty, as if they were looking to him as the insects made their way to light a dark night. He had learned a lot, and he learned it without showing it to others.

The summer after the second year had been a wake-up call, the days he rented room at the Leaky Cauldron, he had taken good care of it was then that he waved his plans.

He knew that Sirius Black was innocent thanks to the will of his parents, it was witnessed by Albus Dumbledore, and it said in there that Peter Pettigrew was the real secret keeper and Sirius would be a frontal protection for him.

He had asked Griphook to send a copy of that document to the Ministry. A whole year had passed without the Ministry had even tried to do something useful - in addition to order the kill on sight of Black, it was now that he had escaped.

That along with the emotions he felt when he spoke to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and he supported Snape, the plunged Dumbledore on the _enemy_ side, however much Hagrid spoke highly of the old Dumble Harry could not put Dumbledore on any other side then _at the enemy to_ him.

There was a bottomless deep duplicity, but it was not one that stemmed from hatred, Harry had a hard time finding a name for it, but he was leaning toward calling it _greed._ Hagrid was another of them Dumbledore had sacrificed, that he learned during his second year at Hogwarts.

But in order to escape, he must be fully informed about the possibilities for the pursuers to find him, because he had not been able to do anything more than planning.

Now he stood before the final decision. They had forced him to defend himself, and now he was accused, and they had the threat of sending him to Azkaban. It would be his opportunity, he had several days to prepare, and he took good advantage of that time.

There were flashbacks Harry did while he was planning the final details of his retreat.

With one of the wands he had brought from the family vault, he could transform things, the photo album was important to him, as were his father's invisibility cloak, it was very important, the broom - could be bought again, but why leave it behind.

His plan was to let the Dursley's help him. He showed them the words that he was separated from Hogwarts and going to court, he declared that he would no doubt in prison for several years. Therefore, it was better for all of his stuff was burned up before he was taken to court.

Dursley's looked like Christmas came early, Vernon quickly removed the electric heater from the fireplace and soon a fire burned books, broom and a very fine silk-like fabric, Harry explained, when it had burned up, that was an invisibility cloak. When he broke his treasury wand held Vernon to break out in violence before Harry explained that _it is only_ that, but also explained that enough of it must be left to those who handled the trial would accept that there really had been his wand and a big part of it was burned up, only a few inches of both ends was left.

The photo album was of course a short lived copy where the images were barely visible and lacked any form of magic, as were his _flying broom_ one of Petunias ordinary brooms that was turned into something that was confusingly similar to Harry's broom. In the same way it was with _the fabric_ it was one of Petunias old night outfit, it had a new look and another form. Books, letters, and the whole coffin burned very well and one Vernon Dursley was very pleased. Harry had made an effort to look very dejected and disappointed.

What none of them knew was that the heel of Harry's right shoe contained a complete 7-compartment trunk, complete with well-stocked pantry, money, both galleons, British pounds, but most especially the US dollar and a lot of books, newly purchased, but not least, his most cherished possessions, father's invisibility cloak , _the_ map, and an non magic atlas, photo album and not least the air broom, and two wands from his family vault, and a few non magic toys.

The the left shue contained something Sirius had bought him, an inflatable life raft, though it was modified so that instead of just having a simple fabric covering, there was a proper shelter and ready to hold two persons for a few months, but it also had two brooms unintegrated making it to have the ability to get around both on the water and in the air. Besides that the raft was under a secret spell so that only those who knew about it could see it. The plan was ready to be put into action, the only one who knew anything about it beyond himself and Sirius, was Hedwig.

The trial was as Harry had predicted, a farce, Harry did not go for an aggressive defense, he remained timid, as he had always been up to. The verdict was partly what he had expected, only 1 year at Azkaban, but still - Azkaban it was. - He expected many more years there before he would be relegated to the Muggle world. It had been said that for the time in Azkaban, after that he was to be _modified_ for his new life.

Even when he was in the boat, Harry had thinned out his feet enough to pull them out of the shoes and free themselves from the chains when necessary, shoelaces, however, was tied up in the hem of his trousers, to keep them from disappear from him in the water. Hands were close to clear, but the throat would be the hard part.

He had not really counted on a neck ring, an anti-magic-neck ring also. He had tried to bring his hands sideways through the wrist ring but anti-magic had prevented it, however, his body changing was an ability and it was still functional. He had only one chance, and take it he must. He knew that when he arrived in the Azkaban island all his toys would be lost for him.

He could not change the main form while he sat in front of his guards, but he had begun to prepare for the fastest ever change. Anti-magic would prevent most other opportunities, not even to turn into snake would work.

Sirius had told him how they had taken from him everything when he was admitted there. Harry needed to have his shoes, or more correctly, it was in the shoe heels. Sirius had not said anything about the neck ring.

The problem solved itself, the guards really helped him get one problem solved. One of aurors began tugging and tearing at him, and Harry noticed that the intention was that he _should happen to_ fall overboard. So he helped them.

The first consternation for Albus to hear was when he heard from Weasley's Harry no longer had left her his wand as Albus had told him to. Albus was concerned, more worried become when he discovered that the time and place of the trial had been changed and already had been held when he got there. He saw the remains of Potter's wand of a smiling Fudge and later he also got it confirmed by Ollivander that it was the genuine remains of Harry Potters wand.

:-:-:  
 **EOC**

Any one who like to be cowriter ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Who - do - what - where**

/ AN - Harry was NOT at Nr 12, after the dementors in this story : Mr Weasly got Harry at Nr 4 to take him to the ministry /

* * *

Headline and the text of the newspaper the next morning, hit the magic world like a force 5 Hurricane. ' _The Prophet_ ' printed all the terror. Albus along with Minerva read the newspaper as they had the morning breakfast at Hogwarts, both stared at the text with dismay.

 _ **Harry Potter sentenced to Azkaban - died on the way**_ **there.**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Yesterday August 12 Harry Potter had been called in for questioning for having demonstrated magic in front of muggles few days before. He had tried to make a patronus spell, twice, to show of, for muggles, it is considered as a flagrant breach of the security of magic in relation to muggles._

 _Asked if he had tried to do the spell explained Potter "Yes, I had no option but to call the two patronus to defend me and my cousin against two dementors that night."_

 _Of course, no one in the courtroom thought that he beeing able to produce one much less two of this enormously difficult spell. A spell that fewer than one in five aurors can master. That one just turned fifteen year old muggle raised Half-Blood could expert do it was beyond question. The fact that it would have been Dementors at ther were considered even less likely._

 _Harry Potter was sentenced to a year in Azkaban and banned from further education and that after serving his sentence, lose the ability to do magic and all knowledge of the magic world removed._

 _At the hearing of Harry Potter his background was presented and much of the circumstances surrounding the death of Cedric Diggory was not yet fully understood, but circumstances pointed on Potter. The only possible reason could have been that Potter was the culprit. Potter's imaginative story for the competition were found as pure fantasy._

 _When Potter, equipped with shackles and chains were transferred by boat from the landing site to the Azkaban island, Potter did - according the aurors - a sharp movement and lurched across the railing of the boat, and splashed down into the cold seawater. The weight of the chains combined with the all anti magic spells on the prison and area prevented the aurors to call him back up with acios or any other magic._

 _The Ministry has stated Harry Potter is dead. Sources in the ministry who does not want to be named, pointing to an old regulation that if a family ceases to exist and no wills are to be found the family's cash, shares, movables and immovable property can be called to the Ministry's coffers._

 _Gringotts has not comment to give any information to this reporter of the Potters financial stand, but it's pretty well known that Potter was not poor, and that Harry Potter was the last of the Potters. Sources that want to be unnamed did talk about same things in conversation with this reporter about what happened, one of them did mentioned that there was a scuffle just before that Potter fell into the water._

:-:-:

"Albus, you'd say you was going to help him, how can this happen - if you did?"

"Yes I was, but he needed a few days there a while to soften, he has been too tough, and I did not foresee this."

"ALBUS - what do you mean? Harry - HARD - what do you get it from?"

"He has not spoken to anyone about what happened the time he was gone from Hogwarts till he come back with a dead Diggory. He's been very cold to all, I have received reports from the youngest Weasley boy, Harry does not speak to anyone, and if he spoken to, he just stares at them with cold eyes. - I do not like that Minerva."

"Is it true that he burned all the things before he was taken to trial?"

"Yes - unfortunately, it makes it even more troubling is that he burned it all including his father invisible cloak, that was invaluable. It was no ordinary invisibility cloak, it has been in Potter's possession for generations. He had burned it with a mischievous smile, yes, I saw his face when I read the memories from Vernon Dursley."

"Could he have escaped?"

"Impossible, he was surrounded by anti-travel, anti-animagi and anti magic. The heavy chains pulled him to the bottom, even though if he technically could make himself into any animal, he had to come to the surface within a few minutes, they searched large areas for hours. Moreover, he would not have been able to transform himself even if he would have had the ability if he had mentioned it, after that Black ran away they added anti-Animagi on the cains. No, he's gone."

"So they killed him?"

"It does not seem better, and with line about the vaults and estate, there is another motive for Fudge - to get over the money."

"And there was nothing you glanced at?"

"Minerva - what do you think of me!

"Minerva sat silent, thoughts had been awakened in her. She hoped, but she understood that it was still very unlikely that Potter could have survived.

:-:-:

The Burrow Ginny Weasley cried, she had seen him on the train from Hogwarts - not long ago, her father had taken him to the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore had arranged it to be that way. She had so much wanted to talk about how she felt about him. Sure, she'd had an enthusiastic feeling for him since an early age, how could she _not_ have had it with all the stories her mother had read to her every night. It had gone over to real admiration at the end of her first year at Hogwarts.

Now he was gone forever, the Ministry had murdered him. Not only that, they blamed the death of Cedric's on him as well, and if she had understood her father right, they thought to empty his vault as soon Gringotts acknowledged him as dead. She also saw that Ron's facial expression was not pure grief, his eyes smiled more than being tear filled.

:-:-:

Hermione Granger read the newspaper and began to cry, her only friend was gone. She had never liked Ronald Weasley, but had repressed it as not to offend Harry.

Now that she gave it some thought she noticed in her own mind that she saw how Ron always pushed her aside when Harry possibly spoke with someone else. She had notes that Neville had never try to take up a conversation with Harry in the common rooms, Ron always came and pressed upon them. Although he had shouted epithets and mocked Harry almost throughout the year after Harry's name come out of the damn goblet, but the greedi Ronald pushed himself in and licked to get his _forgiveness_ before the competition and the year was over.

She could also now, in their mind see Harry's empty eyes when he looked at Ron. As if he did not want to alienate him, but still did not let him in on itself. She wondered if Harry was more alone at Hogwarts than she had ever been. As she was lost in her own mind trying to _feel_ how it was to be Harry Potter - the lightning hit her - Harry was dead inside, if nothing was there to help him up - he would be eater letting himself be killed - or worse - turned wild. Yes he had told her of what happened at the graveyard, and she knew Harry knew the names of who come to the rebodying if well that thing. Now she see Harry might be a hunter - dut someone killed him first. And she cried double, for her lost friend - and for Harry himself.

:-:-:

By Skeeter previous articles, which were full of lies about Harry Potter, the main part of England's magical population didn't lift an eye, they always hovered in ignorance of what really happened, not to upset any, many actually preferred a sigh of relief.

:-:-:

EOC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Wills**

The day came when the Ministry received the Gringotts answer to the order of liquidation of the Potter estate, however, it come as a surprise for them. It was a call to the public reading of the will of Harry Potter.

Of course, no one expected that Harry Potter should have a will, much less that he would have two. Which is not something Gringotts mentioned. They simply called to the public announcement that Harry Potter's will be published at Gringotts at Saturday; August 26 at 3 o'clock afternoon.

:-:-:-:-:

* Gringotts auditorium: *

"Welcome to the reading of the will of Harry Potter. I Spattak has been appointed to arrange the Potter legacy. As no body has been laid up for a true identity and confirm of the death, the ministry have ordered us to act as the death have occurred. Gringotts do request that the law be followed, and that stipulates no less than ten years for the missing person to show up. But still the ministry can overrun that bay claiming they have true evidence the missing person is truly dead.

"We at Gringotts lost contact with the missing Harry Potter ower updates show nothing about Potter anymore. Whether he is dead or alive.

"The Ministry claim that they have evidence that Potter is really dead, no one, however, has given us a verified statement of death, a corpse or a oathbound statement that verified that statement. They also claim that Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort is dead. Others claim otherwise.

"We Gringotts unfortunately are hereby forced to follow the instructions of the Ministry in the case of Harry Potter. Family Potter's last heir to inherit is certainly Harry Potter, so it is not just about personal possession, but the whole family establishment.

"Albus Dumbledore has us submitted a written document that shows that there is a will regarding Harry Potter, signed with his own blood. It reads as follows."

:-:

Will, for me, Harry James Potter.

Written and left while I was still here at Hogwarts. Now that the murderers of my parents have come back I feel that I must assure that everything goes right as Voldemort and his Death Eaters are trying to find and kill me.

I share my leftovers as follows, If I overrun what I have, simply halve the totals until it is sufficient, as follows:

Ron Weasley, five million galleons

Ginny Weasley, one million galleons

Hermione Granger, one million galleons

Severus Snape, three million galleons, as compensation for what my father subjected you to.

Remus Lupine, five million galleons.

The rest will be distributed as Albus Dumbledore, se fit that it best serves the purpose of removing my parent's killer.

So I hereby sign my will.

Harry James Potter

Witnessed

Albus Dumbledore / Severus Snape

"The document has proven to be signed with the blood of proven to be of family Potter. Albus Dumbledore is it really Harry Potter who wrote this document? If so, when?"

"Best goblin Spattak, Harry sat with me and we discussed what happened at the final stage of the competition when he suddenly stared straight ahead and asked for a parchment. It was two days before school ending. I called on Severus when I saw what he started writing. I had no idea that Severus was to be named, it was the last one I could think of. That my name also came up with, it surprised me. Had I even been able to believe it, I would have called Minerva and Filius, but now it was written, and the witnesses have to see it written by the person himself."

"Thank you, as we continue, it is now clear that this document is signed before he left Hogwarts. It lacks value because young Potter was here with me in the beginning of August. After a few different ideas young Potter told me to make a pensive will. Please be quiet and still while Harry Potter himself read it, he also has left in writing with us."

With that Spattak activated the pensive.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hey, if you look at this, or reading the document the dictation quill are writing while I speak, either Voldemort and his followers have succeeded. Thus, it is not as if they do it right away, but when I read into this, I was called to the ministry because I defended myself in a dangerous situation. I expect that I have less than a week left to live.

I'm already doomed in advance, but please look at what happened, we take it in detail - yes, yes, this is a will, I'll get to that.

So: In the neighborhood where I live, there will two Dementors, look, I still have my wand with me, I burn it in a few days. Then again: I Harry James Potter, take my magic and my life as a guarantee that I speak the truth in all I will say until I finish oath. So if I signup down on the die, I lied, otherwise it is true.

So: Oh so much 'then' I use. Then I and my cousin Dudley was out in the evening in the area where we live, it become terribly cold and darkness made it impossible to see. I know the dementors affect me - it was Dementors - two.

Dudly thought that it was I who influenced him with magic, because while we still could see, he saw me holding my wand, for defence. He hit me, I fell and I dropped my wand. It had been too dark to see, I needed light and said 'Lumus' and my wand lit up, so I found it. After that I did my patronus - twice. The result of that saved our lives.

Now let's look at the next step. In the notice of the Ministry, it is clear that I did magic at the eyes of muggles that nonmagic person is my cousin - and he knows of us, and it was truly life threatening encounter . So Dudley knows about magic and our part of the magic world, that part of the accusation falls blank. There was noone else to my knowledge.

The next part of it all, WHO - was there with us - who saw that Dudley was also with me?

The Ministry claims that they have complete control of the dementors - I still live now as I speak despite my true oath - that there were Dementors in place - that it was a life threatening situation.

I claim that someone from the Ministry tried to kill me with dementors, and now intends to complete the murder at Azkaban. Wondering how long I got away? - they must have succeeded because you see this. If I am released from Azkaban, or not sentenced to end up where I intend to change this testament to a fresher.

In the end I describe the event that is about my use of magic for Dudley.

While I still have the truth Oath active, I want to mention that this is the first - and only one will, I have given what I know about myself. Would any other timely appear, it is either a forgery or so I have had to do something and got my memory of it is deleted. Should there be any other wills, I hereby accuse those who come with them to fraud.

By the way, while I have the opportunity.

Testament from my parents shows that Albus Dumbledore KNOW that Sirius Black is innocent. Last summer, I asked Gringotts send copies of it to the Ministry. Nothing has happened.

I accuse the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore for illegally kept my godfather in Azkabn without a trial, even though they know he is innocent.

Amelia Bones, there are memories in crystal bottles from the moment when Lupine and I stopped Sirius from killing Peter Pettigrew at the end of the spring semester of my third academic year, and how Pettigrew in his speech told me how and why he betrayed my parents. The intention was that we would take with Pettigrew to the headmaster, Dumbledore, but Dumbledore's death eater in office, Severus Snape, managed to help his deatheather pal Peter Pettigrew to escape from us. Although his teaching colleague and I diligently explained that Sirius was innocent, and that it is about Pettigrew was the traitor. Now afterwards I understand why he helped Pettigrew to escape. Albus Dumbledore wanted to keep Sirius Black away from any opportunity to be able to take care of me, which was my parent's declared intention of words and wills.

I therefore accuse Severus Snape to be an active Death Eaters at the service for both Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle's service. I accuse Albus Dumbledore for cooperation with Lord Voldemort.

Barty Cruch Jr. would never have been able to act Alastor Moody for almost an entire academic year without being revealed. Cruch Jr. is not a god at Potions manufacturing. Purchasing 'PJ's anywhere all the time would not to be for a teacher salary. Then he had someone at the school, one that is good at making potions, and can do so without arousing suspicion. It does, after all, a month to get a set complete, one dose for an hour, it is then for at least 14 doses each day to avoid the risk of being detected with the wrong look, imagine that at least 420 doses of the month, eight months 3360 doses , 84000 galleons, the price for the finished dose in the Knockturn Alley is 25 galleons each. Hence, Severus Snape supplied Barty with what he needed. And headmaster Dumbledore could not have been unaware of it. Only the ingredients must have cost more than five teachers' salaries.

Before I leave the truth oath I also declare that Cedric Diggory and I took the trophy in the expectation and belief that we both shared the win for Hogwarts. I was a little nervous now because I took a truth for Cedrik I was not really in for. I was in the view, and now we know that Cedrik also had the same opinion. We respected each other, he helped me and I helped him when we were in different situations in the maze.

We did not come out of the mace as we thought, and before any of us had time to understand what was going on someone ordered, what later became the embodied Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew to kill the extras that came with me. Thus Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory, on Voldemort's orders.

There was then a brief battle between me and Peter, I stumbled backwards, or it was Voldis snake Nagini that caused me to stumble, it was enough for Pettigrew to get the upper hand. The events are in memory bottles I leave to Amelia Bones.

With that, I leave also true oath, for I can inadvertently say something that is wrong and it's stupid to die of such a mistake. The true oath has served its aim and is completed, now my will.

I have to Gringotts assistance commissioned some 'gifts' to those who insist that they have something to inherit from me. There are bags of content in terms of the value of money.

From my personal vault I give:

Hermione Granger 500'000; It is a start in life, and gives you a certain freedom of movement, limited to buying books for a maximum of 500 galleons a year.

Ginerva Weasley 50'000; with the withdrawal rights of 400 of each school year, until you are of age, in order that no one else in the family may take the money from you, I think in the first instance on a particular brother - and mother.

The Weasley twins 75'000; to be used to spread joy and to some extent bother. The reservation is 50'000 used at will, 25'000 to give assistance to those who can present how they like to use what they want to buy to create the annoyance of Severus Snape, Minister Fudge and his followers, as well as Albus Dumbledore and his friends death eaters.

Luna Lovegood 50'000; use it happily for voyages of discovery in the world.

Remus Lupine, 50'000; buy yourself some cool clothes.

Everything else, which in addition to my personal things and values, including the Potter family. That including the name, and everything related to the name, and namerights. In addition, family Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw and since the family branch Hufflepuff died out long ago, that are also covered in the families Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. That means my heritage includes the entire Hogwarts with content. It means that from this moment all it is not the teacher's' personal belongings are put in sequestration.

It means no books may leave the library, it is for the elfs to retrieve all borrowed material and ensure that it remains at Hogwarts and in prime condition.

All that was not distributed above, I leave to my cousin Larry Negel. A cousin who no one has deigned to mention that I have. It was in my mother's notebook, I found the information on the sister to her and Petunia that no one has mentioned about. Camelia moved to her husband in the United States. Camelia herself visited England under a false name and tried to persuade Lily and James to join them in the United States, a few months before my parents were murdered. They would have moved but Camelia was killed in early August 1981, hence they did not mowe.

Larry was orphaned in 1986 when his father was killed in Prague. Yes someone took the opportunity to kill my aunt when she was visiting with me and my parents to help us move the United States, one may wonder who, and why did was the master behind that. Therefore, moving all of the Potters and their ownership from Gringotts London to Gringotts in Detroit United States. It should have been arranged before this is spoken to you.

I give you Larry Negel fully right to invoke the name Potter, yes, I give you the right to assume my name Harry James Potter along with any of your current name.

For security reasons, his name has been kept secret for his relationship with me, yes - he has magic and Gringotts know who he is, he trained private because no one could be able to track him through the schools.

But for him to be able to inherit a Potter and all that comes, I have prepared a small blood adoption, I have therefore donated blood and signed all the documents needed for that purpose, and the blood adoption should be complete when this is presented, that was one of the basics of the condition. Just for him to have taken over the Potter legacy by right of blood before it is presented and that stops the opportunity to appeal my decision.

With that I conclude my greeting, I remind you now that if you insisting that you have the right to inherit something from me, you can get a bag, but do not open it here, but in private and within an hour after you take it, the content has a spell so that it disappear an hour after it has been accepted. Do not forget to sign the bag in the document.

With that, I leave you and if you don't have boddy to dance around, go dancing in the streets, because now you are no doubt happy that you will not see me again. My hope is that they had the sense enough to organize my departure so no one can sully my soul's habitation.

And by that I end my lecture.

:-:-:

"What you have seen and heard is recorded here at Gringotts with three of our trusted as witnesses. Moreover, these memory documents is certified as genuine and unforgeable, we at Gringotts that handles this set our lives at stake that we do not even try to influence or otherwise engage in pressure on those who purchase our services. That is why most wills written, is written with us.

"We have seen the young Potter's thoughts and the last will. We also have a document that clearly shows a fraud attempt, furthermore, we have allegations of involvement with a terrorist organization.

"Albus Dumbledore, we at Gringotts claiming that you are guilty of fraud. This against one of our customers, it is widely recognized that 'the one that is greedy are blind'. Per the Law of July 8, 1834 between the British magic nation and Goblins nation with the direction of Gringotts as financial guarantor, which we must guarantee the safety of our customers both life and property as long as they are in our care. Then it was accepted from you that an attempt to entrench themselves someone else's property from us, the debt that has succeeded - or tried and failed. With the same amount of the fraud, or attempt to cover. As the taking of lives causes loss of life. Here are our demands in writing, a copy of what has happened here today is of course at your ministry Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Albus read and faded.

Albus Dumbledore, you owe to the estate of the family Potter to pay as much as you tried to usurp yourself and to others. The value of money means over 1'328'000'000 galleons. Mr Dumbledore, your assets in our care here and in Amsterdam, Geneva, Madrid and Paris, which are the ones we know of is estimated 19'342'000 it's taken thus still 1'308'658'000 before going on even basis. All your assets within Goblins nation is now frozen while the legal process is ongoing.

Albus paled, he had never expected that Harry would make a will, the times he had talked with him, he had kept all topics of conversation away from that he could possibly die young. That Potter also was so incredibly rich surprised him before he came to the bank statement he had only included Harry Potter's personal vault. What was actually the trust vault and a vault for extra need. A total of a little less than 10 million.

With 15 million in dividends would be halved to 7.5, it would have given him a little more than two millions. He played with 10 million, and he had not expected to lose, and if he still would have been a loss, he would still have had over 9 mille left now, he lacked a fortune that was colossal.

Now he was at the desk with the goblin Spattak. More bad it was the Potters oath of true was valid in that it was a pensive will, charges were sharp, and not entirely frivolous.

He thought still see what Potter chose to donate to those who insisted, he chirped his bag after Ronald Weasley had signed for his, despite his parent's recommendations. Ronald Weasley almost shouted out that he was robbed of his rights.

Albus had however received a leather pouch with content and quickly made their way back to his office. There, he opened the bag, it was a mockery, or perhaps even worse. An incantation, an advanced spell took effect. To trick the recipient it had been quite heavy, but the content was sand and one knut, a bloody knut. When he took it, which he did before he had planned for, he felt the spell hit.

He had then been helped by Severus to analyze the blood, the blood came from poultry, or possibly from hen chicken combined with human blood, perhaps Potter's. A blood spell it smelled sorcery long way off. He had seen Ronald Weasley had received a bag as well. That they had written that they received it as they insisted that they had a right to the inheritance from Potter sealed the spell when they came in contact with the bloody coin.

Albus had promised the Weasley boy that Harry had bequeathed a lot to him if something would happen. As it had been the last year, he could not keep the know-all Granger with nothing, nor Lupine, but it was only necessary sacrifice. It was so insanely bad that Potter himself would have made his own will, and as late addition. But what was worse - Harry Potter was dead, it was the real deathblow to his planing.

:-:-:-:-: **EOC**  
/AN:  
As this tired old man trying to make english - I still use my own sentence forming of the translated words, - I can understand if you find it odd to read. But I do hope you can find my story inside it, and I did write it eight years ago - in my own language, and still a lot of errors there too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Part II**

 _A few days earlier:_

Harry thought back on his time Hogwarts, everyone knew him as a timid, a timid person. A person you could read like an open book, almost like a to read his inner thoughts, although the charisma of leadership he couldn't hide from them, but he was really close to hide that to.

He knew now that it had paid well to be open, well - to prove that he was open and timid and could clueless be led like a sheep led to the slaughter. None of aurors who had been in charge of him from the time he had entered the auditorium, or on the way out to Azkaban had bothered to examine him for hidden objects other than wand and portkeys.

Gillyweed has a magical effect without being actively magic in itself. He had three doses distributed in three different pockets. It took him less than a minute to take the first dose while he sank down through the water. He was also forced to save the shoes to later get the heels with his small toys as his feet evolved into fins. With hands and feet free, he could open the latch and pull the chain from the neck ring and free himself from it, it was with good feeling he sew the heavy links and their weights fall to the bottom, and he swam away.

When he felt confident he allowed himself to get closer to the surface, but stayed several meters down. After what felt like ages he felt the effect off the weed losen out, he took the next dose before the first completely stopped working.

Two hours from he fell overboard, he was forced to the surface, he twisted the heel and it come lose, that activated the life raft. He could see land in the distance behind him, he kept the sun on the left side and climbed the broom in the raft and he was flying, just a few meters above sea level. He held a westerly course while it was light. When darkness came, he put his vessel down, and allowed himself to float as he rested, it had been a loong day. Only now he felt that he was free, and started to find the canned food - he was not going to use the wand he had hide in the raft, it was still to close to the fools.

Well - almost free. Fourth day's night, he looked at the land contours in the distance. Now he took out a little black thing, a Magellan GPS 3000. After that it had found some satellites, he pressed the 'go to' and chose Quebe, Quebec. It hold no waypoints other the few he had added him self and of course no maps.

He had planned to get in that way, it was less risky he thought. Canada had less surveillance and was less restrictive than the US, well that's what he thouht. The GPS gave him a direction and distance to his goal, he just needed to found out where in the world he was, distance and the degrees he had from the GPS, and soon he had a point on the map that his vehicle also was equipped with. A few miles in any direction did not matter when one inch on his map was several miles of water. It gave him, however, enough information to find the fairway towards his goal.

Although he used the invisibility along with it that made it impossible for the uninitiated to see him, he was still cautious. To fly straight towards the country a few meters above the ground and at a slow speed, was risking that the Muggle surveillance would catch up to him. Although he would never show as a dot on any radar screen, but if he was between the radar en a schip with a dot on the radar - that dot would disappear, only to reappear when he was out of the line from the radar to the schip, and that would give an alarm somewhere, as that might indicate that something was spooky in that particular direction.

His solution was instead to stick close to a cargo ship that had the same route as he did, it brought him into the country. A little before Quebec, he left the safety of the ship and held a westerly course, and then enter the Lansing north. He would go round Lansing to find, or better, allowing the navigator to lead him to the Potterwille, all transport he made during the night. After putting down the craft and shrink it he was walking Tornway until he found the right house that had a ceramic dog at the entrance.

Finally, he had arrived at Sirius. Though his name was of course Manuel Negel here. Harry's new name was also prepared some time ago, it was one of the first thing's Sirius did after he escaped Azkaban, it was set in stone to move - only the time was open - well had been open. Larry Negel, and his official status was orphaned nephew Manuel. Sirius had gone through a trial and received political asylum. It was also prepared for that Harry would come as soon as possible.

The reunion was a good for both of them, they were disappointed in the English magical population, but Harry was going to give back, give back on a cold dish.

In four years he had been at Hogwarts, and had the right for his own apartment, the headmaster knew about it, but had not deigned to inform, and offer him. Snape alone would be reason for him to complete his revenge. The only one he really could trust was Luna.

Hence began the correspondence early, even before the Hogwarts school year had started, she had a decent amount of money, and a letter explaining that she was one of the few who got to know that Harry Potter was not dead.

It would be her task to distribute portkeys and organizing the students who would come to the new school, and which would be abandoned. She had received a satellite phone, normally it would not have been able to work inside Hogwarts, but the rune damping field that was in the bottom of it gave a clear opening up, it was enough that it would work if she was down at the lake. And it could not be detected or interfere with magic.

Two-way mirror, however, that she could use no matter where she was, but when the connection to the other was open the link could be found if someone searched for magical connections, it was like a magic string find the mirror to the other, but the link would be like finding the right straw in a haystack. Difficult, but the risk was there.

The third day at school changed the premise, the reason was named Dolores Umbridge. After the initial slow process of operation evacuation where Luna was the one who suggested candidates for transfer. Umbridge's regime at Hogwarts caused a new condition. When the month of September was over, nearly all the students at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and a little more than half of the students in Slytherin was all clear. Dobby and Winky had with the other elfs prepared for total evacuation.

All the students wore their necklace that was a portkey, moreover, they had everything for easy transport.

The mood had quickly gone really bad, letters home, or elseware were no longer possible, and it was only thanks to Dobby, and his crew, that important letters still got through. All the students who wore his portkey agreed, Hogwarts was no longer an option. The time had come.

At dinner Friday October 7'e the great hall filled, everyone was ordered there. Rumors had spread that there was a resistance group among the students. Umitch thought to force knowledge and quell the uprising.

Luna looked around, put her wand to her throat and whispered, _'sonorus'_. Then, literally, she screamed _"_ _ **evacus rapido**_ _",_ with hat all disappeared - except the 14 students at the Slytherin table.

Normally, an orderly portkey was not able to penetrate Hogwarts wards, when more than twenty activated simultaneously, nothing would prevent them to get through, especially as they were made with the owner's request.

They were there prepared for a long - very long portkey trip, eleven minutes portkey trip is not something you voluntarily often do. But they knew that it was necessary. What no one expected was the sudden volume loss of air in the main hall. First, hit the lid of the ears of everyone who was there because of the suddenly low air pressure, than air began to rush into the hall to fill the void that occurred, the result was overflow and when to balance the pressure, in three minutes the air flow back and forth.

Poor Poppy, 23 eardrums at the same time, therefore, it was when she came to his senses, for they were all unconscious of the sudden impact. But she knew nothing of it until she woke up - at St. Mungo, together with the other.

A few hours later the headmaster tried to get back to his office with the help of floo from the hospital. However, no connection opened, after he apparated to the gate of Hogwarts, he looked around, confused.

A confused Sibyl Trelawney and Irma Pince was outside the closed gate. At the closed gate it was a sign saying in large red letters - "CLOSED - Private Area".

"Irma, what's happening?" Asked Albus

"We do not know Albus, we've been here one hour now, and has not been given any clue, also seems all the private things are in those packets marked with names. I recognize both students, teachers and other staff, it's only a few belonging to our students - and all I know is from Slytherin. And - we are not able to go in, I tried to force me passing the gate, but I could not pass and I don't like it."

"Sibyll?"

". . ."

"Sibyll?"

"Al. . Albus - I. . . i. . . know. . . not. " With that she burst into tears.

After that even Albus tried to open the gate - twice but he sank together in spasm, it took several minutes before he could rise again. He walked to the package that had his name. His fear came true, all the books he regarded _as his_ private, but that was really the school's property was missing. Only a few, actually worthless, which he had paid himself, were the only ones which was among his things.

"It seems that something happened to Hogwarts, but we'll soon be back up."

"Hardly." He heard Irma whisper.

"Why not?"

"Before I came here, I noticed that Hogwarts was emptied of everything that was loose, or could be dismantled. Every shelf in the library was empty just before I heard what sounded like an explosion, not just the books disappeared - ALL, table chairs, doors - everything.

Harry had taken advantage of the days before the evacuation and established its new look. He would, after all, be blood adopted by Harry Potter, that was part family characters are. To further tease the fool's in, and from, England, he had also made an _official_ name change on itself, with the right of the blood adoption. He took the name Lord Larry Harry James Potter. Larry Potter is too short.

He kept his hair black, and his eyes got a shade of green, far from the Harry Potter green that he used to have. In addition, he acquired, permanent change in vision with magic, it would not be safe to be made until at least he was 25 years old. But with contact lenses, he would have better vision with them than with perfect vision, thanks to all magic on them.

Harry did not know until Dobby came with all 116 elfs that that none of them were bound to Hogwarts. They worked there on a voluntary basis, much like Dobby had done. With Hogwarts emptied, they understood that they would be needed better elsewhere. They had decided _commit_ to _bond with_ Potter family.

About the same time as the remains of the Hogwarts came round at St. Mungo things happened on the other side of the Atlantic, the uproar being organized and in less than 15 minutes all was sitting on the grass in front of a table that Harry/Larry Potter was standing on.

"Welcome to the United States. As you noticed that the English Ministry tor Magic decided that you are going to be sacrificed. I have no other name for it. It has been going on for several years, and with different methods. First, let me just clear up if there is anyone here who still want to return to the ghetto in England, and before you say so, let me just tell you that Hogwarts is closed. And will not be open during your school days.

"Your families can come here, but it's e one way ticket. What I offer is a childhood without Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Yes - Voldi is back, Fudge has chosen to hide it and so he works in Voldis service, even if it goes through Lucius Malfoy.

"Will you be in England, or as that really is England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland, so you will either be forced to join Voldi, or find you self as opponents - what that means, you know.

"In the long term the UK being standstill, economically and personally, on the day Voldi start his ravages. Either you will have to undergo a mental change to become raw slaves who really want to kill and torture others, or be subjected to it yourselves.

"Here, we will be protected from it, but it means that you are HERE. We can educate ourselves and live decent. Those of you who have parents who do not sympathize with Voldi, you can invite them over here, yes them and the rest of your family, but it's a one one trip, as far Europe is as it is. You with parents that are Death Eaters, or honest sympathizers - you have the opportunity to find a new better life away from them. The choice is yours. Those who choose to go back, back to England, you go over there." Harry pointed to a shed some distance away.

"I'm not going to talk about where we are, or who we are until we have completed that detail. That is no more than we are in the US. - Questions!"

An hour of questions and answers passed, and what was supposed to happen to the four who left the shed. It wasn't sad but they would later wake up in St. Mungo from _Stupefy_ and they would remember that they had much the same experience as they who was left at Hogwarts, with the difference that in their opinion they had been in France.

"As I continue the to tell I'm Larry Harry James Potter, heir and a genuine Potter, I have even undergone blood adoptions so I'm technically the son of Harry James Potter. . .

"Here he was interrupted by a roar. . . **"YOU.. . you stole my heritage. . .** " he was quoted by a silence spell from an unseen elf.

"Ronald Weasley - if I'm not mistaken. No, I stole nothing of, or from you. However, there is evidence that you were false to Potter. No Roland Weasley, if Dumbledore, and you had agreed that you would inherit some of Harry's money, it's nothing that I can help as it did not work out that way. Here at _**my**_ school, I will be the principal, and a student. My assistant principal will be an adult who takes care of the job. But - the attitude you had at Hogwarts, according to what I have red from Harry will not be tolerated here - well, I have found out a lot, as he did prepare me with both memories and written informations.

"I offer you all a safe haven, a possibility for the future. As I said - your families are welcome - except, of those who can't free themselves from Albus Dumbledore, or Tom Riddle - more known as Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore was the one who by proxy scheduled execution of Harry Potter, the first year by having Voldemort possessing Quirrell at school, the second year by allowing a soul piece of Voldemort getting free regime at the school, almost killing a lot of you. Third year, not many of you know it - but Albus Dumbledore witnessed the testament of Harry Potters parents, in that it says that Peter Pettigrew was the real secret holder.

"The first attack was by allowing the dementors to Hogwarts, and to go through the train all by themselves among you. Take into account one of the dementors had killed Harry Potter there - if it had not been for Remus Lupine, but if you think of it, he was _planted_ \- and by saving Harry from that encounter with a kiss loving dementor, Lupin was close a GOD to Harry, any thing Albus liked Harry to do, he only had to let it go by Lupin. And Lupin as a werewolf did already adore Albus Dumbledore as he was allowed to go all years at Hogwarts despite being a werewolf.

"Fourth year, speaks for itself, I have seen a transcript of Harry's will, he accuses Albus Dumbledore for letting him into the tournament. You see for yourself how the fifth year began. How do you think Harry would have been able to do it this year?

"Well, I am the one that is Larry Harry James Potter, you can call me Larry, but I will also let me called _Harry, it's_ not that I steal the name but more to honor it. And letting the memory of Harry Potter live, and I do work in his spirit.

"The intention, as scribed in the letter from Harry, was to make room for 20 to 50 of you, but the first week at Hogwarts changed that drastically. As I own Hogwarts, all that was at Hogwarts will be here, well almost all, but there have not bin time to build everything yet.

"In a couple of weeks, that mountain will have an almost identical image of the interior of Hogwarts, but it will be quite modern, residential sections for families will be build too.

"At Hogwarts, Snape was, after he was appointed as a teacher, admissions to aurors reduced and 85 percent come from slytherin, you can understand what it will be in the long-term results. Likewise, admissions to paramedic St. Mungo. I am not suggesting that all of Slytherin is on Voldemort's side, but most are close allies of that group of families, even if they do not directly support it.

"Here, we will not retain the segregation, we will have twenty four living areas in various standards, ranging from 10-bed dormitory through bachelor pads to three-bedroom apartments.

"Until further notice, it will be _free_ to be here, what you _pay_ with, is work, while you go here or later. School Time will be three weeks of classes and one week practical activities. And since we will not have the summer off, to _go_ home,the school will all year around.

"We will not hold classes that you are used to, was the three-week study means that either you pass, or don't. If you passed, you are on to the new level and like that you work you forward.

"But - before everything is arranged, you will stay in the magical tent, two beds in each bedroom, 3-5 bedrooms in each tent. If all goes well, we are indoors before winter sets in.

"Well - we have no owls here, all correspondence is through regular non magical post buy it go by Gringotts office in London, and from them to your magical relatives the usual way or through regular post from there. To you the address back here is the _Fire Snake - C / o Gringotts London_ and for non magicals, you get envelope here at the expedition, they have an address in France.

"And if you'll write something about where you are, which you not allowed to do, you will have se to give the appearance that it is outside Auch in southern France.

Sirius, Remus, the real Alastor Moody, Nymfodora Tonks, were some of the teachers Harry had organized, also students themselves would be training their younger friends. It meant that they had to put work into their part they would train others, it gave even better learning for themselves.

A few days after that Hogwarts was closed would Filius Flitwick and Professor Minerva McGonagall and Irma Pince was offered to come over to them, but it meant an oath not to be allied with Dumbledore.

Both Sirius and Harry had decided early on that they would invite them, closing down the Hogwarts, they had planned for the Christmas break or next summer, but with Umbridge it became urgent to make a big deal of it. Therefore, the first few weeks, magic tent was what they had, but it was still a tent camp. Goblins were working at full capacity to convert a nearby mountain to a new school.

:-:-:

 **EOC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Things happened quickly; Next day's article in "The Prophet" gave the answer.

 _ **Hogwarts School closed**_

 _By Clara Baker_

 _After several attempts to understand what happened to Hogwarts we have a confirmation from Gringotts. We let the letter speak for itself:_

 _Because of many accumulated things, the owners of Hogwarts Castle in Scotland decided to immediately shut down the premises for further public use._

 _The contract with the British Ministry for Magic dated 1673, have determined points that flagrantly violated in recent years._

 _A. Hogwarts land area is an 'autonomous region'. This means that the English Ministry has no authority in the area. Although it has that the been sitting minister made no less than 12 severe abuse on that point the last 3 years. 4 of these is very startling. One of them was to order the immediate execution of the innocent accused Sirius Black, and the caught the real death eater Barty Cruch Jr., who was alleged to have died inside the Azkaban. He was apparently the first, what we now know as wrongly come out from there._

 _Fudge had, the escaped prisoner the Death Eaters who had been associated with the death of young Cedric Diggory's captive. Instead of having interrogation with the suspected, Fudge had the_ _culprit of the extracting of the two students from Hogwarts executed without questioning which is to say - he had him silenced permanently. That was a plain murder, to help himself to deny everything that was against his wisch.  
While Sirius Black, thankfully, could escape Fudge murderous._

 _B. The order to have Dementors at Hogwarts is another insanely violation that can not be allowed to repeat._

 _C. The teacher that English Ministry FORCED headmaster Dumbledore to accept, one Dolores Umbridge, was what prompted the owners to refuse the continued desecration of their property._

 _D. The long-term grievance with the teacher supported enmity between the different student houses. There was a plan to do something about it, but with continued activity, as it is now it's past the point._

 _Now Hogwarts have been closed. Students were offered to be evacuated and continue the school elsewhere, and has been offered a safe haven away from the UK, perhaps forever._

 _Where they are now kept secret. Application to get enroll in the new location are to be sent to Gringotts London, marking the item 'Fire Snake'._

:-:-:

 _That was the letter we received from Gringotts, but it is quite clear that it is not their own words._

 _Some informations however has seeped out, four students chose 'not to stay' with the others who were evacuated, they mention that they ended up in France. This is the track that Aurors now are going on for the search for the missing students._

:-:-:-:

It was not the only article:

 _ **Albus Dumbledore arrested, suspect of fraud**_

 _by Rita Skeerer_

 _At the open reading of the will of Harry Potter it was revealed that Albus Dumbledore added a document that clearly shows an attempt to distribute the Potter fortune, by himself._

 _Gringotts are usually very discreet when it comes to business and economic, but they are also helpful if their customers ask for it._

 _It turned out that Albus Dumbledore had interfered with a lot connected to one Harry Potter. Dumbledore did not understand that he could only reach into what was with Harry Potter's 'PERSONAL' economy and transactions._

 _Since Harry Potter had never taken control of the Potter family estate but only had to take his trust vault, as far Mr Dumbledore suspected, and even if something was left for young Harry from his father and mother, but Dumbledore knew nothing of the true family, or what values it contained._

 _At the reading of Harry Potter's will it became clear that the deceased Potter had taken his true heritage, and it included founders of Hogwarts, and a lot more. Gringotts refuses to give any details, but we will return further down on that issue._

 _Albus Dumbledore expected to be able to distribute the legacy of Harry Potter, around 10 million, he did it so that he distributed 15 million, with the proviso that if the money was not enough, the amounts halved. It would mean that he himself also received approximately 2.5 million to spend._

 _Would he be revealed, he risked losing the same amount he tried to handle to himself and others by fraud._

 _As Dumbledore did not know the Potters 'true' value. Dumbledore staple now in debt to Gringotts with more than a thousand million gallons, it is after all his assets have been taken in. This means that Potter's true heir has at least a thousand million, and not least Hogwarts itself._

 _The evidence against Dumbledore is persuasive, and Gringotts has already claimed their demands, and submitted evidence to the Ministry. Dumbledore can not expect to have more than the daypay although he would retain jobs in the ministry, but probably he can not get to keep such important positions of trust when it has been shown that his conscience is more than spacious._

 _Everything Potter also accused him is quite plain when it required a live person standing as an accusers in lawsuits. However, there are many things that can be examined more closely because Potter mentioned in the will._

 _Albus Dumbledore admitted during the initial interrogation, that he witnessed Mr and Mrs Potter's will and there it states that Sirius Black would be the one everyone thought was the secret holder to protect the real one, Peter Pettigrew._

 _It proves that Dumbledore let an innocent suffer hell in Azkaban, what's more, are on the conscience of Albus Dumbledore one can ask. Maybe it's like Harry Potter said, Albus Dumbledore must have known Peter Pettigrew's involvement with Voldemort, by his own observations, or by his death eater pal. . . corr, his spy in death eaters camp, Severus Snape._

 _Goodbye from the radiance Albus Dumbledore._

A / N: I short one - sorry for that.  
Many who write tell about what happens in the 'enemy camp' I usually don't do that. So why do I not know that Voldemort rubbed his hands with joy and began to plan their future career - for _his_ Hogwarts, but we can imagine it anyway. But - if we think for a vile, why should he not take a think Hogwarts is not his legacy? A quarter at least, and as Voldi don't count ladies worthy, it restricts the matter thus Voldi mean surely Hogwarts is his, at least three quarters, even before Potter Gryffindor arvtagare disappeared, and with Potter gone Hogwarts can only belong to him - because only true blood heirs, are eligible. - Is not it reasonable to assume that it is so Voldi have reason? ? ?

But again - there is nothing I write about, or know.

Nor have any of the review or otherwise commented that 'Larry said,' dementors among 'us' insted of' among 'you', perhaps my readers quite blind to details. - that was in the swedish edition - not here.  
If you like to read something that is worth to read - find stories by Old-Crow I have been reading Old-Crow for more than 10 years, And I do thank you for the kind review of my poor work.

/ AN


	6. Chapter 6 - Tha last chapter story ends

—

Part III

—

Now we move on and we do this thanks to the prestigious people who left the review directly in the network and by e-mail (my-hp 'a' smargden dot se )  
Did some edit in last chapter.  
And sorry folks last chapter was a little fast out of my hands. And it's not a beta I need - I need a co-writer, writing and co-writing in google doc  
I do have a few I think some of you might like, and when co-writing you have the option to see - and bend it your ways to.  
As in my short not - I have not got any feedback, hence what is to come - is what I can give.

I do not know if you try to put your hand in this - nothing havecome back to me.  
Yes - ther is (are) miss-spellings , wrong words - gramma as if a troll tryed to do it - but in all that mess you might find a story you have not seen before.

stay tuned - I do have the next on translating - In that one - Vernon gets a buglers knife in his chest - Harry take a bullit amed for Petunia  
If you can think of getting your quill working - give me a PM.

 **Kapitel 6**

Someone who had a sense of humor - or sadism, had ensured that copies of 'The Prophet' had come in the hands of Dudley Dursley, they had of course had all magic removed and no images moved, that was to not immediately discourage poor Dudley to handle them, and bring them home - with the good news, that 'the freek was indeed dead', to the rest of the family.

When Dudley had began to understand the meaning of the text, and that he still had a cousin, a cousin who apparently inherited more than a thousand million - money all that could have been his, if only they had. . . Vernon and Petunia, that is, had not done what they had done through the years. Dudley had not thought on Petunia's reaction when she explained that the sum of money that was printed they have to take five times, to get it in pounds, or 'sterling' as they often called the british pounds.

Dudley bitterly regretted that he had brought the newspapers home, as he sat and heard the priest talk about how good his father had been, and how good and popular he had been, and especially that he loved all children. Dudley pictured within himself how a mountain of money, and a life of true luxury had disappeared because how they had treated Harry. And encouraged him to beat Potter, he and his gang as well.

Petunia was crying, she could not remember a sister Camelia, much less any task. . . no, but she began to suspect that someone had changed her mind, and memories, she knew that things like that was possible in the magic world. Thus, they must have erased the memory of her last sister. It grieved her, she was mad at Lily, but Lily was still a sister. And to to find out that someone had taken away her memory of another sister, a sister who had been killed in the war to grieved her, and she began to look for scapegoats, to blame. She found Albus Dumbledore.

She now knew that the man was more dangerous than she had thought. It was because of him, Lily had died, and Camelia, and now Vernon, and Harry too. She began to understand that something must have affected her and Vernon from the day they found Harry on the doorstep, she began to realize how they had treated her nephew over the years, something she never had even thought about before. Now she cried over the loss of Harry, Lily's son, her own nephew, that was new to her.  
There was even a lost sister, she wrote a long letter, nearly ten pages long in which she told about herself, about Vernon and Dudley and especially of Harry and Lily. She brought it to Gringotts for forwarding it, she had been there before, many years before, she knew how it must be done that way. They, the goblins at that place were the only ones who could deliver it safely, actually - for her to get a deliver of the letter at all.  
After that visit in that . . . in that - dump, it was waiting - she hoped to get a positive response.

The answer came to her three weeks later, by normal post.

Dear Petunia.

I read your letter, and I compared it with the memories I got from Harry. I do hope you know we can store memories for later look upon.  
It took me a long time to compare your letter, with the memories of I got from him, they did not match.

Harry realized what they had prepared for him, hence he prepared a lot. As he had nothing to return to, or someone that cared for him as he hadn't a home in the non magical world - and as it was the magic world was at war - and in wars peoples are sacrificed and Harry had found out he was one of the lamms that was to be slaughtered, as a used pawn on someone's chessboard.

He did what he could do - for the only family he knew - the Potter family, a family YOU are not part of.

Reading your letter of begging, resulted in that I stand just as foreign to you as he must have felt to you and your family, because of the way you treated him, that's not how you treat a member of the familie.

Yes, he left almost everything to me, and with the memories he left me, he even left his experience of you and your family to me, for me to know of his experience and that I would never forget how you treated him. Neither Harry nor I consider you to be a family, he as I saw in his memories and I after seeing them.

Before I did read your letter, I had not thought about you and your situation, but now after reading your letter, I have no intentions to take up any contact with you. As Harry felt that you were not worthy anything, you are not that in my opinion either.  
And after having seen the memories of his time with you, you she'll be glad that I do not. . . at least not at the moment, feel like coming to Europe to respond for what you did for him, my cousin by blood of Potter, as I now is of Potter blood.

Yes - yes, you are accusing Dumbledore for what has happened. But the letter I have from my mother tells me that you were not very nice to my mother either. So no thanks, I do not want anything to do with you, or your son. You mention that half of my inheritance should go to, what you call, my cousin, your Dudley. As I deny you as family - your Dudley is no cousin of me. And if you provoke me I might find a way to revoke your right to use the right to connection to the name name Evans to.  
No, no, and no again - a testament is a will. And cousins have right for marital, not inheritance, but can be bequeathed to anyone, therefore there is no right for you to get something from Harry. And by the way - I had to go by a blood addition of Harry himself, hence I'm technically the son of Harry Potter now, not a cousin.

And, since you obviously have read some, you should know that I technically now is a son of Harry Potter, because I've gone through the blood adoption. That was needed before I could take the legacy, I had to be Harry Potter's son, with the right to inherit. As the Potter's can't go to someone outside of bloodline.

From Harry as a Potter it can only go downwards in the bloodline of Potters. If - in this case, Lily, 'Harry's mother' would have had a Potter in her line - that could be that your ancestors was in the line too, as being her sister - Harry did check Lily's line, there was not in a Potter bloodline in the last ten generations - hence I needed the blood adoption, of the Potter's.

I now have the right to add the title Lord as Lord Potter, everything Harry didn't

bequeathed to others, is mine with rights as a birthright.

Goodbye Petunia.

I do sign

Lord Larry Harry Potter

Petunia cried again, rejected by her own family. The boy who had answered her letter was technically grandson of her sister. Actually, he was a nephew, they should be able to have a better relation between them. She swore once more on the name of Albus bloody Dumbledore.

In time for Christmas 1995, there were many who did travel abroad, most to the south of France, they did not come back. The evacuation had been planned in the fall, all was called to the center outside Auch in different ways, there was the first scan for and elimination of tracking charms, and there was a lot of them. After that, they were transported by non magíc bus to Biarritz, where they embarked two large cruise ships.

It took until a week after the New Year before the English magic Ministry noticed that 3428 magic registred families no longer had the address in the UK. All tracks led to Central Europe. Portkey destinations was, as they found out, ordered to Spain, France, Italy, Holland, Belgium, Germany, Denmark, Luxembourg and Portugal, it was also now they noticed that most of them were ordered without a return one.

Normally, the registry of people should be self-updating to show the new address, but there was no new information for the address.

The magic had its own black hole, by not thinking about the new life as a permanent residence when they moved, no address was updated for the new site, although for them it was expected to be for the next ten years. Therefore, it was an important thing to all who were evacuated, they knew it's only a temporary refuge, and it was to the south of France, even if they currently existed elsewhere.

The war had begun. Without buyers there was nothing that kept the business running, no students to Hogwarts as it was closed, a large percentage of customers was away that meant that the trade did with no business going on, young people growing up and starting a life of their own are in need of stauff, and with that, they need things, but no . . . nothing.

In spring 1996, it became an awakening for most, shops in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, Merlin's center and all other parts of the magic center in London did close down, and sold out. The same thing happened in other places around the UK, Hogsmeade had lost nine out of ten residents, and it looked like a ghost town. The Prophet had only a fragment of his byers left, hence they had to close down too. The office of the Aurors was hit by the sudden lack of personnel. Of 89 aurors before Christmas, there were only 7 after the holidays, all had just disappeared, from one day to the next. It was like that in all departments of the Ministry. As It turned out, many more than those evacuated using the Flame Snake chose to evacuate simultaneously.

The office of Gringotts in London was in full business, most should have reacted strongly, but they were already in on the evacuation and had prepared the movement of the vaults, the goblins outwardly demonstrated dismay, but behind the scenes they helped with sales for their clients, for a fee of course.

Money opens many doors. Harry had bought and used a Time-Turner to both learn and gain more experience, most of the subjects was fighting, dueling abilities and building up his endurance. He had acquired two additional years since last summer. Technically, he was two years older than his actual age. Luna had chosen to leave the education group and she was with Harry and joined him from the minute she came to the United States. She was officially girlfriend to Larry, although she was a few years older too, as she had used it more then Harry did.  
:-:-:

That said, money opens many doors, a small resort in southern France had begun it's new life. It was walk through station for all contacts back to England. But also a training camp for Commando Fire Snake. 326 young men and women from many different places in the world had been recruited, they knew one thing, you had ample opportunity to die. Greater opportunities to die, then to survive, but they had chosen to join.

Their family had a deposit of 50'000, if they should happen to die. They had received 10,000 as seed money, and those who survived had the additional 100'000 to sign out when all was over, the money was secured at Gringotts for each of them. They also knew what they had to do.

Harry had hired them. If there was no war - they had all been well paid, but the war was there, and they were standing for the international community. They fought not only for the money, but also because they wanted to help and protect the innocent worldwide.

Their headquarters were on an island south of the southern tip of France in the Mediterranean. 'Ile du Levant' had only a small proportion of the utilized land, and most of the eastern side was deserted, which had an underground center. The inner part of the place was completely shielded from all the magic. No communication mirrors could reach there, no tracking spells either, absolutely nothing.

They had also tested how a soul bound between two people was affected, they had such a pair in the group. With one inside and the other outside, they would not cope with to be on separated side of the anti-magic box. Harry knew thanks to its employees that the center had to be so, they had space for 956 single cell prisoners, and if they did use it two in each cell they could double their guest space.

All of Voldemort's marked must either die - or be behind the magic fence, a real cage. Portkey for suspected prisoners was simple, the dropping place was 10 meters up and free fall through a tube, which is then gently swayed horizontal direction. Coordinates for the drop was N 43.040264; E 6.480314. They had needed to make an open area around the drop zone and make rune stones for each yards, hence ty become a almost round walkway, and it might stay open for a long time.  
everything that fell into the area was magically transported down underground, and no one knew anything.  
The possible to be prisoners passed through a lock which never open both gates simultaneously out to the fre, the magic were separated from the outside world.

Even the staff used a magic lock to enter. Additionally, there was an opportunity to completely close off the entrances to the underground part with two five-meter thick concrete doors, the place was memories from last world war.

The French Ministry of War had made the facility immediately after the World War II. But the plant had become too outdated and too expensive the be in operation and was closed. It had been a good place to sneak into, and adapt it for a new purpose, - of course, with the inquire of the actual owners of the site.

The prisoners would be extracted with portkey from England, or wherever they could be found, they would rather agitated not be so keen after several minutes long magical journey. The first thing they ran into before the lock was a stunning spell. After that, the total striping of all they had, it was done with the gate the goblins had helped to create. It separated clothes and other things that were on and in the body, from the body, while it passed through the para-dimensional existence, the person did pass through one opening, and all additional they had come through another opening. It was as the twenty-sixth prisoner passed they discovered that even a swallowed tracking spelled objekt was separated from the body without harming the person. All this happened when they were on the pasong the lock. For Voldi, it would likely be perceived that his followers did die.

:-:-:

Training arena and resting center was in a wooded area about four kilometers west of Auch, with a small office inside a round building a some kilometer south of the city center, it was at the intersection of Rue Darwin and Rue Jeanne d'Albret. The reason that they had chosen the site as the contact center was that it was so easily recognizable from the air. The good part was that the courtyard was divided into four quadrants, and then the outlined one of the squares themselves, it was easy to have it's own coordinates for port keys and if they apparated N 43°37'55.2" E 0°35'25.1". At night, they could even get to and from the broom or matt flight.

:-:-:-:

Voldemort chose to employ his own type of amusements in non magic areas, it meant terror. Fire Snake chose to ally with the British Ministry, that was the non magic Ministry.

After a lot of presentation and recollections about the terror before November 1981, the the group was heard, and got a task for cooperation. Fairly quickly a task force consisting of helicopter pilots, military liaison officers and a network of information groups was in service, all in the force was to answer a few questions. Like if they know of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon alley, Gringotts - and if hey knew - they was drafted.

It was only liaison officers, pilots, and a few more who were quite familiar with the group's total capacity. The information group's' was simply monitoring and reporting. They spread out to cover both small and large communities , and new emergency phone numbers was announced among the non magicals. This meant that the Fire Snake became a resource to be reckoned with very fast.

16 combat helicopters that had been supplemented with GPS and magic like the type of portkey, that was a development for the Gerayhound-magic in the United States, they had developed it from the night bus. Hogwarts became their base, and each night there were always four helicopters in the air, ready to immediately quick jump to a place where the death eaters struck.

This meant that when a DE-alarm come in, just a few seconds later there was several helicopters approached the target area. The first thing they did fire a Marker, it gave a blinding flash of light, and that it had created a barrier to stopping unfriendly portkeys, and and apparating in a radius of 300 feet, after it had been put into action, the elimination och the targets began. First, stun grenades, combined with smoke and tear gas, it misled both attackers and victims, and with protection of smoke the death eaters could be hit with portkeys that was keyed to the newly erected ward.

Of the prisoners in the third hit they learned that Voldi intended to attack Azkaban, and retrieve their dementors and those who belonged to his former band. They had no time to prepare, but three days before Volde invade Azkaban Fire Snake made its crackdown. First cleared the outer area of the Dementors. Bows with arrows that had been fitted with the poison of the basilisk was used against them, with good result.

The guards there were were not prepared for compact smoke and tear gas. It was not long before they and the prisoners were taken into custody, the guards was also taken to the hearing. The probability that they supported Voldemort was sufficient for them to be interrogated, and yes they was - but they was indeed surprised because they thought the overtaking was to be the next day.

Accordingly they emptied Azkaban, security guards and prisoners were transported to the prison on the Ile du Levant. Where they were interrogated again, three of the detainees was declared innocent, and was given refuge in Fire Snake United States. The guards however were allied with Voldemort, they had planned the release of the prisoners to Voldi, and it would appear that they had fought hard before they became unconscious, but left for assistance in other positions.

If The Prophet had worked'd, the country, and therefore Voldemort had learned that Azkaban had been emptied. Instead, he had been irritated by the absence of their reporting. It was one of his contacts at the Ministry who explained to him that Azkaban was empty. And the ministry, she - and a few others had barely had time to get out through the evacuation tunnel before the Ministry was completely in the hands of unknown terrorists.

England - well, the remains of the magical England was in turmoil. Lot's of them were Voldemort supporters. The Quibbler was the newspaper but spread like wallpaper. Prophets were closed, WWN had ceased to broadcast, hence it was only the wallpapers from The Quibbler that gave news - sometimes. It became more difficult for those who were left when ad posters started appearing on various walls around the magic world.

And things went all chaotic wen posts of Wanted started to show

If you like to make some gould -  
Here you have the opportunity

Bring in some of the down people and the money is yours.  
If you have one or more of the down individuals

Owl - 'B 35 - Fire Snake commando' for more informations.

Albus Dumbledore - alive - 10'000

Antonin Dolohov - dead or alive - 25'000

Cornelius Fudge - alive - 10'000, no value as dead.

Dolores Umbridge - dead or alive - 25'000

Fenrir Greyback - dead or alive - 25'000

Lucius Malfoy - dead or alive - 25'000

Severus Snape - dead or alive - 25'000

Walden Macnair - dead or alive - 25'000

Other marked Death Eaters - alive 5'000

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, no one should try to take him, information of where he might stay is interesting, hints that give results will be rewarded with 25'000

Information about the above individuals can be sent to:

"B 35 - Fire Snake commando '.  
Trying to attract our people for ambushing will not be left without respond with deadly force.

Signed  
The head of the  
Task Force B35

Naturally people was surprised to find Albus Dumbledore and the Minister himself among the death eaters and Voldemort himself. Money was getting scarce, and so was supplies, all grocery from the non magic side had ceased with the availability of day to day goods fell drastically.

:-:-:-:

Health care had also disappeared that happened just days after Christmas, as all personnel and equipment had disappeared from St. Mungo. The only thing that was left was a note that told the 'in the need' place the wounded on the stretcher, and speak the command 'Es-O-Es' aloud. With that the stretcher disappeared, both stretcher and patient, and the new stretcher reappeared.

In Fire Snake Center, inside the secured side, the subjected patient was directly in care of needs and control, and when the state of the wounded confirmed and dealt with - the questioning started, up to when the patient was confirmed frendly he or she was seen as unknown and was on magic restrained items, the stretcher had runs for that, as well as true speaking. Unfriendly was transferred to the prison.

For Albus Dumbledore to be on the 'Wanted list' had some issues, but he still had some faithful who refused to leave him, it could be because he had fed them with his lies for years. He was not in alliance or even supported Tom Riedle aka Voldemort. But in his mind, he was still locked on that Harry Potter was the only one that could eliminate Voldemort. He had his tinklers - and none of them had signaled the death och his weapon and source of galleons. He just could not understand how he could survive at sea. He was enclosed with magic suppressors, antoanimagi and heavy chains, and even with gillyweed he must have come up, and the aurors who was transporting him stayed well over the hour and a half - but nothing come up in sight. And still his trinkets told Harry Potter was not decided. And still none of them could give any directions to his projekt.

It was thanks to Dobby Harry knew about Albus, he had a backup for the trinkets at Hogwarts - hey had come with the rest of thongs with the evaluation, and Dobby told him that Harry Potter was no longer Harry Potter, but Larry Potter - son of Harry Potter and whitebeard was looking for Harry Potter, hence they could not find what he was searching.

Albus had told his inner circle, that he had been forced to shape Potter to the task - for a good cause, and he could not pass to the next big adventure before the task was done, hence he the mighty Albus Dumbledore needed to guide them.

:-:-:-:

Voldemort on the other hand - was desperate because wherever he sent his brave, he lost the majority of the men. Those who did not leave within twenty-five seconds - they disappeared, and he was sure they were executed within minutes. It was something he did not dare mention to them that were left. He himself was never in the same place longer than 6 hours, mostly not even three hours before he went off to the next place.

He did not even dare to sleep three hours if he was not quite sure he was alone and that no one knew where he was. Fire Snake had been too effective to attack the places where his Death Eaters had entrenched. Several farms was in ruins. He was quite sure that many of the children of his faithful, had changed sides. He knew that when they had an alternative to him and Dumbledore they had let him down.

Everything of those rumors Fire Snake found out through the interrogations of those that were captured in the raids, which by the way - had been reduced. The general public also had been reached by the information that the slightest doubt if someone was suspiciously moving around, they would dial the new emergency phone number.

That gave lots of extra work for the group, but they could quickly dump the common criminals to the normal police force. Fire Snake had open lines of command with the entire non magic police and the military homeland special force operation management. In five minutes after a call, they could have a bomb on the way down to a specified destination and end-controlled by laser point for the hit of the target. Riddle Manor, Gaunt's little hovel, Crabbe's and Goyle's places was removed that way. Goyle's disappeared just three minutes before Voldemort intended to be there. His mother's home, Guant's hovel disappeared just seconds after he had activated a potkey when he heard a strange whirring noise. Yes Voldi was very nervous - according to the newly imprisoned Death Eaters of his folks.

Desperation often leads to dramatic action, that's why Voldemort also turned to strike Hogwarts. It was after all his, and he would take it back, he had ordered his lackeys. The only force Voldi had left was the werewolves, he had kept them away from the attacks, only a few of them were magic with training, but during a full moon night most was useful if he had been able to provide them with the potion. Then they could act on orders.

It was Luna, who had come up with the idea. Silver bombs, small but numerous prepared bombs that spread a dust of powdered silver. As long as nothing happened where they prepared the soil it did not activate, but on command they was activated, and all the werewolves in the area would be in the contaminated area - and suffer. Actually, it would make them free from the hell they were cort with, but they were also combatants and therefore a legitimate target. A biologically guided weapons - yes, but all the weapons that kill - they kill. And it was not offencive but defense.

Actually, it was not even a battle, the defenders had full control over the environment, infrared surveillance and infrared sights, the sights were supplemented magicly with auradetekt all 188 sniper sights on the rifles made even magically hidden person to appear.

Antonin Dolohov, Dolores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Vincent Crabbe, Walden Macnair and nine other Death Eaters, they each had five guns pointing at them, while no less than 108 guns were directed against main target one Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Silver bombs were activated for sound, which meant that a sudden sonic boom would be enough to get them to be triggered.

When the whole group with Voldemort with his 16 Death Eaters and 34 werewolves had come inside the prepared area a countdown was started. All 188 guns spewing their deadly cargo as if it was only one big - really big - bang that then followed by a lot of small sharp bangs. Everything sounded really like one big and long bang.

At once it was over Harry ran out and poured the potassium hydroxide over the remains of Voldemort, it gnawed down all water filled body tissues almost as it burned the body, with that Harry destroyed the blood that had been stolen from him. When the only remaining part of Voldemort was some bone tissue Harry used magic to transfer the remains to the burning termit he had just lit. With that he burned away all remnants of Voldemort.

As Harry did that Luna simultanly did a soul-calling, no matter where his soul peaces was hidden they would come to her call. They would be locked into the crystal and could later be kept locked up forever.

What surprised most was that black loops come from many ways, including from Harry's head, all was reunited and looked in the ruby crystal that was arranged on the altar in front of Luna.

The strange thing was that Voldis attack on Hogwarts and his demise happened on the anniversary day of Voldemort's rise from the dead. Now he was gone again, and for as long as the ruby could be trapped he should he remain gone.

After that there was a long recapitulation. The Royal Family took back their power over the magical community, for England Wales and Northern Ireland, Scotland, however, was the exception even thru the non magic Scotland was included in union with other areas of the British islands. The magic Scotland had never really left the sovereignty. Now Harry did transmitted the power to the crown. The old structure was cleared and all the old laws were declared invalid.

A tax system based on income and consumption was created. Gringotts became part of the new Ministry, it was handy that they handled the economy and defense.

All public was forced to sign loyalty declaration, a form of blood family oath, that they would be loyal to the government, the government that was sworn to the Crown.

Trading resumed, the previously emptied stores could reopen, now in rented premises. They tried to get knowledge of who actually owned them, but Gringotts knew that Harry Potter's fortune had made good investments, and future income was secured.

The former death eaters property was sold at public tenders where the second highest bid plus ten percent of the difference to the highest bidder was the final price. It might seem like a strange calculation, but Griphook, who had the task explained it simply. If I was prepared to pay up to two million, but whoever was next in line only wanted to pay a million, then I would not pay more than a little more than the second buyer was prepared to pay, plus 10 percent of the gap, in this case, the price would be 1.1 million, or if the highest bid gap was below 10 percent then it became the entered bid. Therefore, it was safe to bid high for that who absolutely wanted. Harry would of course not bid higher than what I really wanted to give for any object, but Harry had high bid's for the majority.

Again, many properties, thanks to Gringotts aid, ended up in Potter's possession.

Albus Dumbledore had been declared persona non grata at Gringotts, and he was still on heavy fortune debt. But as it happened - he had to sit in his last days in a hut on the Ile du Levant, it was a form of house arrest. He did not know he was less than three kilometers from 376 marked Death Eaters, who had been sentenced to life imprisonment.

Hogwarts that had been in exile was returned during the summer break, but much had been copied. Fire Snake training outside Detroit remained as an option to Hogwarts but had the majority of students from different parts of north America.

The new sorting at Hogwarts was a surprise. First one to Slytherin, then next to Hufflepuff, to be followed by Ravenclaw and finally the fourth person to Gryffindor, after which it started on, but Hufflepuff, and it would be continued rotation. In addition, the order would be carried out by all first years drew its number from an big urn. New sorting for all classes every year.

Harry himself was the one with the power the money had created and carried out the liquidation of Voldemort, with extremely small losses in life - on both sides. He was previously principal of Hogwarts in exile, so he continued the chore even when the school Hogwarts returned, but he chose to put Remus Lupine as his executive. Everyone knew about Remus' condition and at every full moon, there were clear indications that it was the werewolf days none was afraid of him, but it was be handled with respect for the time he was affected.

In addition to Remus, Sirius and Luna, no one was told that Larry Harry really was the real Harry. All thought Larry Harry was just an adopted Potter, therefore, there was no hysteria around him. He had done blood adoption, that actually made him to be his own son. No one other than Harry had understood the real results, in addition to his own skills, and power, he inherited his skills, it had increased his ability to almost double. Not even Dumbledore did know the power the chosen one possessed.

Of course, he did not mention it to anyone as a simple detail could give so significant results. When he read between the lines of background for the blood adoption rite he noticed that there was no guarantee that the result would have a positive effect, it could just as well be that the negative sides took over. He had just had a tremendous luck, as well as he had not intended to seek more power.

No one had even responded to that it was Larry-Harry and his girlfriend Luna who had ended Lord Voldemort's life. It was only he who had seen that there was life in Voldemort even though he had been hit by projectiles 108 - simultaneously. It was Harry's continued destroying of the body - and Luna's work on the call for the soul parts which ended the era.  
Dead -?- Yes the body was dead - but the soul was not gone - just locked in a long time prison, as souls never ever truly die - they be reborn in a new body, for new time to gain experiences. Well - that is if they survive dementors.

Many suggested that they would receive the highest honor the Order of Merlin. But Harry's explanation that the person who stole from Harry Potter and the one who betrayed the family Potter had both received the Order of Merlin the highest rank, and that fraud Lockhart, had also received the award, they began to to understand that it was more an insult to him than an honor.

:-:-:-:

Where the prison did remained a well-kept secret. The group Harry had created remained intact and was the one who took over as aurors. Some others who then tried to get into the group quickly discovered that they hadn't the resources they needed, they were poorly trained. Instead they made their way to Hogwarts, where teachers was needed, some were adopted to Fire Snake education, in USA.

:-:-:-:

Three years later, again most was as before, with some significant exceptions, before the purebloods rights was never returned that tid not bond well but had to be handled - or hefty fines and / or prison time was the results. Before the revolution purebloods had a job at the ministry - by the right of blood - that too was just memories, you had to be qualified in the competition with knowledge and ability, and that was new to them all.

In contrast, personal relationships considered. This meant that a person who was already in a workplace, must be able to cooperate with those who would take up the service there. It was important that there would be good working atmosphere in the workplace. Everything was of course new to all.

~ With the little we end this little story. ~


End file.
